


The Mustang Girls

by Mystrye



Series: The Mustang Girls [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fun, Impala, Mustang, Pool, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Snark, Speeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrye/pseuds/Mystrye
Summary: Kasey & Ally are hunters. But they love to have fun. What happens when they run into the Winchesters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim. I think it's a one shot. I might continue more later. I hope you enjoy this little romp.

“Check out the beaut coming up behind us!” Kasey smacked Ally in the leg. 

They were driving down a nearly empty stretch of highway from tennessee through Arkansas and they had been for the last several hours. Every once and awhile there would be a few other cars on the road and Kasey had to lift her leadfoot much to her dismay. Most of the time, they were locals. Dusty pickup trucks or nearly broken down cars that were held together with rust and prayers.

But the muscle car coming up in the rearview was a startling and welcome change of pace. Ally pulled her feet back in from where they had been dangling out of window of their Mustang and sat up to look around. They had the top down so she got a great view of the gaining bit of detroit muscle. Pushing a few strands of her blonde hair back from her face as the wind whipped around them, she let out a low whistle. 

“Dayum! Probably some old guy driving it though.”

“Ain’t that always the way?” Kasey sighed. 

“But it’s damn nice to look at.”

“Maybe you should take a picture.” 

“Ha! I just might!”

Kasey threw her head back and laughed. The sun was setting and soon they’d have to put up the top but for now, the air was fantastic and she decided to have a little fun. 

As the car grew closer, the girls could see two men in the front seat. “So, what’s the verdict. Als? They hot or old?”

“Hot. I’m totally going with hot.” Ally laughed. She was almost fully turned around in her seat to get a look at the occupants of the other car. “Mmmmm and if i’m right that’s an Impala, Kase!”

“Down girl.” 

Ally stuck out her tongue at Kasey. “Hey. They are going around. Guess you aren’t going fast enough.”

Kasey smirked as she heard the roar of the Impala’s engine and turned to look at the car that was passing them. Als was right. The men in the car were gorgeous. The passenger had shoulder length hair and was laughing with what looked like real joy. The driver had a huge grin on his face and looked over to raise an eyebrow at her. 

“Oh? Is that what we are playing?” Kasey smirked. “Sit down, Als and buckle up.”

She didn’t really give the other woman a chance before she shifted gears and the Mustang roared. Kasey had specifically designed Stevie, the Mustang, so that she looked like a car daddy bought her because she batted her eyelashes. In fact, under the hood was one of the best engines you could drop into a car. And she was about to show these boys that. 

Stepping on the gas, she edged them out before the Impala could fully pass them. Ally was laughing with her hands up in the air as the two cars raced, side by side on the two lane highway. Kasey smiled and threw her phone at the blonde. “Give me some tunes.”

Halestorm’s American Boys blared out of the speakers as Kasey continued to match the speed of the boys in the other car. She’d let them gain a bit of the advantage before gaining speed again. Finally, the Impala roared and gained speed and slid into the lane ahead of her. Ally laughed as Kasey growled and put her foot down. Swerving into the wrong lane and increasing speed to pass them. Ally raised up on her knees as they pulled alongside and blew a kiss at the driver as Kasey continued to gain until they leap frogged back in front of the black muscle car. 

 

They leap frogged back and forth as the sun continued to set and it seemed like none of them seemed particularly bored with the childish antics. It was nearly dark when headlights finally could be seen coming in our direction and in the distance, lights of an upcoming down could be seen. Kasey grinned and hit the gas one last time. Serving from behind the Impala into the other lane, and crossing back before the oncoming car could really process what was happening. Ally turned around and waved goodbye and Kasey sped off down the road. 

They had already decided to stop at a motel in the next town, still another full day from their destination. So much to both of the girls’ dismay, they turned off down a street and watched as the Impala continued past them. 

“Well that was fun.”

 

“Would have been funner if they had followed.” Ally pouted as they pulled into the motel. Kasey just rolled her eyes but couldn’t really disagree with her best friend. 

\---

Kasey and Ally had been friends since they were five years old. They went to the same grade schools and decided to go to the same college. They joined the same sorority and were in the clubs. They were also the only survivors of a werewolf attack on their sorority house when they were 21. Now, they were hunters and had been for seven years. 

\----

“That was disgusting.”  
“I will never get used to the dirt. I swear. Its fine when its all going down. But later, when its sticking to you and smelling and itchy.” Ally was complaining all the way from the Mustang, into the motel room, and into the shower. Kasey rolled her eyes. She agreed entirely with her best friend, she just wasn’t as vocal about it. 

Instead she plopped down in the chair by the table and opened her laptop, already looking for their next case. This had been a fairly simple salt and burn but the ghost had decided to show while they had been digging up the body. Then it had started raining and Ally had fallen into the grave which had gotten muddy and gross while Kasey fought off the ghost. Ally had been smart and gotten the bones to burn, but it was still a mess and gross. But they needed to keep moving.

They also needed money. “Hey Als! You wanna see if there is a bar with some pool tables?”

“Ugh! We low on cash already.”

“Yep!”

“Fuck. yea. Okay.”

They both showered and changed into shorts and too tight shirts before heading out to find a bar. 

 

They finally found a bar, the only one in the tiny town and Kasey swung the Mustang into a parking spot next to a bunch of beat up trucks and a few motorcycles. She was touching up her lipstick when Ally starting hitting her in the arm. 

“What?!”

“Look. Isn’t that?” 

Kasey twisted around to look at whatever was getting Ally’s panties in a twist. There across the parking lot was a black Chevy Impala. 

“It’s probably not the same one, Als. Besides, why the hell would they be here?” 

“Maybe they were on their way home the other night?”

“Mmhmm. Maybe. Whatever. Are we going in or not?”

“Definitely!”

They sauntered into the bar, and turned quite a few heads. Many people thought they were sisters because of the way they acted not because they looked at all alike. Ally’s blonde came from a bottle that she stole every couple of weeks and tended to vary based upon which box she could steal. Kasey’s hair was that natural sort of red that was almost orange. Both had been very popular in their high schools for their curves and they still used those to their advantage. It was super easy to hustle pool when boys were too busy staring at their chests to notice the scam. 

Ally bounced up to the bar and ordered a few drinks, flashing her winning smile and turning on her charms, while Kasey looked around. It was smoky and not very well lit. Most of the patrons were men, older and haggard. They kind that probably only ever left the town once, and that was for Vietnam or Korea. She and Ally certainly looked out of place, but that usually worked in their favor. 

Ally returned with two beers and handed one to Kasey. Together they took their drinks and made their way around the bar, back to where there were a few people playing pool. Ally laughed a bit when she recognized two of the men playing as the ones they had played leapfrog with a few days ago. She bumped Kasey with her shoulder, smiled, and sauntered right over to them. 

Kasey shook her head and followed. She had a weird feeling but couldn’t deny her bestie a little fun every once in awhile. 

Ally sauntered right over, brazen as always and leaned her hip against the pool table as the one with long hair bent to line up his shot. The one with shorter hair looked back and forth between the two girls before his eyes widened. 

“Hey! You’re the Mustang girls.”

“Oh! Kase! I like that. Can we get it on tshirts? The Mustang Girls!” Ally laughed. 

“Only if we get them a bumper sticker with “The Impala Boys” on it.” Kasey snarked back, though her eyes were on the shorter man. He was shorter than the other one, but he still towered over Kasey, and she wasn’t particularly short. But her 5’6” was dwarfed by him and she almost didn’t ever want to stand next to the other one. Ally had no qualms about it though. 

“Funny running into you here.” The tall one stood from his shot after he sank the 8 ball. “Are you local?”

“Nope. Just passing through.” Ally was sitting on the edge of the pool table now looking up at the tall wonder. 

“But that was three days ago, shouldn’t you be more… along then?” The shorter one asked.

“Sightseeing.” Kasey responded. “I’m a history nut. I get off on seeing old places and shit.”

The man before her coughed a little on his beer at her words. “Oh, well. And did you get your kicks yet?”

She grinned at him. “You bet I did. So, you gonna rack those balls up for another game? Or you boys gonna make the girls do it?”

“You wanna play?” The tall one asked. 

“Oh I love playing with balls and sticks!” Ally answered, grinning with her tongue between her teeth. 

The didn’t exchange names, just started playing pool. Tall Wonder, as Ally was calling him in her head, started the game. They played teams first, boys vs girls, and Ally and Kasey made sure they lost. 

“Its been too long since you played. You’re rusty!” Ally was pointing at Kasey around the beer bottle in her hand.

“Me? You’re too busy eyeing Tall Wonder over there. No surprise we lost.” Kasey responded, sticking her tongue out. 

“Do you wanna play again?” Green Eyes, as Kasey was calling him in her mind, asked. 

“Why? So we can lose again? Ya know, I might like getting spanked but not at pool.” Kasey answered before finishing off her beer, watching the faces of both men at her comment. Tall Wonder nearly spewed his own beer all over the place while Green Eyes stared at her with wide eyes and a devilish grin. 

“Kase! What have I told you!? Don’t share your kinks when you first meet ‘em, it scares them off!” Ally stage whispered at her best friend with a grin. 

“Oops.” Kasey shrugged. “Still my statement stands. I don’t wanna get my ass handed to me again.”

“Well I wanna play! Even if i loose, it’ll be fun!” Ally grinning. “So who’s taking me on?” She looked back and forth between the two men with her hands on her hips. She was shorter than Kasey by two inches, which meant that was an extra two inches that each man had over her. 

Green eyes grinned and held up his hands. “All yours, Sammy.” 

Ally tilted her head a little at the taller man, “Sammy, hmmm?” 

He let out a soft laugh and ran a hand through his hair. “Its Sam.”  
She smirked. “Whatever you say, Sammy.”

He shook his head and set up the table again. 

Kasey leaned against the wall nearby and watched her bestie play with Sam. Something about the two men kept feeling familiar but she couldn’t place it. 

“So, Kase?” Green Eyes had followed her over to where she stood. 

“Kasey. Kassandra if I’m feeling fancy.” 

“And are you?” He smirked when she looked at him.

“Am I what?”

“Feeling fancy.”

“Rarely.”

“So Kasey then.” She nodded at the name and he continued. “Dean.”

“Pleasure.” She said as she watched Ally play the game with Sam. Both pool and the same game Kasey was playing with Dead. Sam and Dean, why did that feel so familiar? 

“Maybe later.” She turned back to his gaze to see his eyes dancing with amusement. 

“Oh? You are pretty sure of yourself.” She replied. 

He shrugged. “I suppose I am.” 

Kasey smirked. She could see how close Ally and Sam were standing and she knew her bestie had her part down. Looking into Dean’s eyes, she knew that her own hook was well baited and he was hooked. 

\---

Ally would never regret her actions that night. Even as she snuck out of Sam’s motel room, shoes in one hand, and the wad of cash in her other. She almost hated leaving because DAMN if that man hadn’t rocked her world. She’d climbed him like a tree and it would be a memory she’d carry with her until she died. She’d lost count how many times or how many different positions, but she was sure she was going to be sore for several days. And she almost felt bad for the man who’s cash she was stealing, but seriously that’s what he got for carrying hundreds in his wallet. 

She slipped her shoes back on and got in behind the Mustang. Kasey had given her the keys when she decided to leave with Dean and his Impala, now it was Ally’s job to pick Kasey up before either boy could figure out what was going on.

\---

Kasey was very glad that they had decided to have everything packed and loaded in the Mustang before they left for the bar. It was part of their game and it had worked like a charm. Ally would go in the Mustang to boy 1’s place, Kasey would go with boy 2 in his car to their motel. Ally would then pick Kasey up and they’d skip town with whatever cash they’d managed to score. 

What she hadn’t counted on was the gruff voice that came from the bed as she pocketed the cash from his wallet. “If you wanted me to pay you, you should have just said something up front, sweetheart.”

Kasey froze with the hundreds in her hands. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

She slowly turned around to see him lounging on the bed, the blanket low on his hips, and his head propped up by his hand.

“I…“ Kasey started. 

“I didn’t really peg ya for a hooker, sweetheart.” He sounded amused. 

She fought for words. Did she say she was hooker and laugh it off? Or did she deny it? She opened and closed her mouth a few times but was saved by the sound of the Mustang pulling up outside. 

“I guess you’ll never know. Bye!” She flashed him a grin and darted out the motel door and ran to the Mustang, never happier that Ally had the top down as she jumped over the door and landed in the seat. “Drive!”

“HEY!” 

She turned around to see Dean standing with the blanket around his hips. Kasey laughed and waved back at him. She blew him a kiss. “Thanks for a great night!”

The last thing he saw of them as they turned a corner was the two girls high fiving as he tried to make out their license plate. 

\---


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters run into the Mustang girls again.

“We are so in over our head, Kase.”

“Whatever, we got this!” 

“Bitch, if I die, I’m going Poltergeist on your ass!”

“Good thing, I know how to fix that, then!”

The vampire nest they had tracked had turned out to be far larger than they originally expected. And now they were up shit’s creek sans paddle. Ally had her favorite katana in her hands and her back was pressed against Kasey's, who had two machetes in her hands. Their dart guns with dead man's blood were spent and left somewhere on the floor of the old house. And they hand too many vampires surrounding them, flashing their fangs. 

"Cmon, assholes!" Kasey spat at the monsters. 

"What the fuck are you waiting for!?" Ally added. 

"Me." A smug voice came through the group. The girls dared to let their eyes fall on the man who had emerged with a smug look on his face. 

"Oh great, Als. He's gonna be all dramatic and give us an evil villain monologue!"

"Dude. i thought they only did that in the movies."

The vampire snorted. "No. No monologue. They just know I like to turn hunters." He flashed his fangs as he smiled. 

Kasey felt her stomach drop. The last thing she wanted was to become one if these things. "Fat chance, fucker." 

He just laughed and gave some sort of signal and the vampires attacked. Kasey hacked and slashed while Ally seemed to dance in a way that resulted in severed heads. 

Ally spun as she sliced through one of the monster's neck and caught sight of a familiar figure in the dark beyond the attacking vampires. The distraction threw her concentration and a female vampire tackled her to the ground. The creature snarled in Ally's face but didn't move to bite. Instead, a fist pummeled at her face. She contacted her on fist with the bitch's jaw right before a machete took off her whole head, showering Ally with blood. 

She flung the body off of her and moved to stand, eyes wide as she recognized Tall Wonder, Sam. The sex God she had climbed a few months ago, looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him. But questions would have to wait as another vampire attacked. 

"Down!" She called and he immediately tumbled out of the way and she sliced through the offending creature before spinning to check on Kasey. 

Kasey was covered in blood and spun from killing one of the blood suckers towards and incoming feature. Her machete clanked against another as she came face to face with Green Eyes, Dean. 

She laughed out loud. "Fancy seeing you here!" 

He shook his head. His free hand grabbed her waist and pulled her close, his machete slicing forward to catch the last desperate vampire. "What is a girl like you doing in a place like this?" 

Kasey snorted and pulled away, "Where'd the leader go?!" 

"Kase!" Ally called. "This way!" She called before she took off down the hall. Sam was hot on her heels with Kasey and Dean pulling up the rear, checking for straggler vamps who might try to attack from behind. 

Ally pulled a knife from a sheath on her thigh and it sunk between the shoulder blades of the lead vampire who was trying to make a getaway. The knife wouldn't kill him but it would slow him for a moment. 

Sam had a machete to the monster's throat, his long strides getting him there faster than Ally.

"Wait." Ally warned Sam. 

"Why? Just kill the bastard." Dean called from behind them. 

"Because, this isn't his only nest." Kasey answered. 

"Hmph. And you think I'm going to tell you where my other children are?" The vampire laughed. "Go ahead and kill me, cause I won't tell you where they are."

Sam moved with the machete before anyone else could say anything. Ally glared down at the head that was now on the dirt. Kasey's glare, however, was fixed on Sam. 

"the fuck, dude! You didn't even let us do our thing." Kasey growled. 

"Kase... " Ally started. 

"No, Als. Where do these fuckers think they get off!? Who the hell are you anyway!?" Kasey was pissed now that the fight was over. 

"Ah sweetheart. Didn't think you'd forget so soon." Dean smirked. 

Kasey spun on him. "No asshole, that's why I haven't kicked your ass for messing with my hunt! Now who the fuck are you!?" 

Sam snorted a bit, "I'm Sam Winchester and he's Dean." 

"Yippy Skippy. Names mean shit." Kasey responded. 

"you're hunters but you haven't heard of us? " Dean looked shocked. 

"I'm sorry does that bruise your ego?" 

Ally sighed. "Kase. Can you guys do the sexually charged banter back at the motel? I wanna get outta here." 

Kasey sighed and stomped off towards where her Mustang was parked, the familiar Chevy Impala just a few more feet away. Ally shrugged at the two guys before following. 

"It's not sexualy charged." Kasey grumbled at Ally as they cleaned off their weapons. Ally just laughed at her friend. 

"Yes it is."

\----

Kasey was getting sick of the coincidences when it came to these two men. They just happened to be staying at the same run down, crappy motel that she and Ally were crashing in. Their rooms were just on opposites of the building. 

They hadn't said much else as they cleaned up their messes from the hunt, burying bodies was the most disgusting part. But finally, the girls stumbled into their room, more than ready for showers. It wasn't long though before a knock came at the door. 

Kasey had claimed the shower first, and Ally had been more than willing to let her fuming friend take that privilege. So when the knock came at the door, it was Ally who opened it to reveal Tall Wonder. 

"How did you...?" She started as she moved back to let him in. 

"The car. It's parked close to this door and I took a chance." Sam answered. 

"Okay. Memo to self, park at the other end of the parking lot from now on." Ally crossed her arms and smirked at him. 

He ran a hand through his hair and smirked back. "I... How... I mean... Last I saw you I didn't think you were..." 

"Hunters?" she asked. 

"Yea." 

"That's kinda the point. If we are easy to spot as hunters, then we loose our element of surprise." Ally perched on the edge of the rickety table. "It certainly worked, didn't it?" her smirk was full of innuendo and the giant man blushed. 

"I don't know if I should be upset or impressed that you two managed to steal that much from Dean and I." Sam answered. 

Ally shrugged. "Well, I don't need your approval so it doesn't really matter to me."

He frowned a little. "Fair enough."

She tilted her head and laughed a little. "Why are you here Sam? If you are interested in round two, I'm sure it can be arranged. I promise not to steal your cash this time."

" No! "His face turned bright red as he responded to her comment a little faster and louder than he intended. "I mean, no that's not why I'm here."

Ally's eyes danced. "Well, you can't blame a girl for hoping."

"What?" he shook his head and shifted his weight from one foot to another. "I mean... I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. If we hadn't shown up when we did, you two would probably be dead." He was suddenly much more serious as he said the words. 

Ally scoffed. "We would have figured something out."

"Ally..." he took a step closer to her. 

"You two shouldn't be hunting in your own." He said softly. 

Which pissed Ally off. "Who the hell do you think you are? Is the asshole gene strong in both you and your brother?" She pushed off the table and glared up at the tall man. "We've been doing this for years. It's not like we don't know what we are doing!?" 

"Those vamps were about to kill or turn you both!" he responded and looked genuinely upset. "You shouldn't have been there!" 

"There weren't supposed to be that many of them!" Ally responded. "We've been here for over a week investigating and staking out that place! Never was there ever that many vamps in there!" 

"The leader must have called in from his others nests." Kasey voice came from the now open bathroom door. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was wet hanging around her shoulders. "I'm shocked asshole number 1 didn't show up too." She glared at Sam. 

Sam frowned at her but quickly moved his gaze back to Ally. "Dean said 'Screw the bitch, if they want our help they can come to our room.' But that was at least two beers ago so there's no telling where he is now. Probably halfway to the bar."

Kadey huffed and dressed, uncaring if Sam caught a glimpse while she was naked. "A beer sounds fan-fucking-tastic."

Ally rolled her eyes and pushed Sam out of her way. "My turn for hot, wet naked time!" she announced as she left a wide eyed Sam staring at the closing bathroom door. 

"She means, shower." Kadey explained. "So you can show yourself out."

"Why are you two being so stubborn about this?" Sam asked. "You two could have gotten killed. Maybe you should hunt with us for a bit. Or at least take my number so you can call us to help you when you need it."

Kasey shrugged at him. "You male hunters all tend to be the same. You go all alpha male and try to take over the hunts. You try and put us on the sidelines or flat out refuse to let us do our jobs because we happen to be female. We are good at what we do. Tonight we were taken by surprise because they had reinforcements. But we would have figured it out." 

Sam sighed and looked back towards the closed bathroom door as loud music blared from the other side. 

"She likes music while she showers. Actually, she likes music all the time. If she could have music playing while hunting her life would be complete." Kasey offered. 

Sam smiled a little. "Right. Well, this is my number." He handed her business card that had a very fake name on it. "Call me, if you two need anything. We also have a lot of resources for research too. And... I guess be careful." 

He left then. Kasey huffed and looked towards the bathroom door. She knew Ally liked the guy. It was kind of obvious. Kasey had known Als for so many years and the music blaring told her everything she needed to know. Als liked the guy but was building up walls to protect her heart. 

Kasey couldn't blame her. She was in a similar situation when it came to the other brother. She still had dreams of the night she had spent in his car and in his bed. They'd raced out of that bar in his Impala at top speed. Her hands had been down his jeans and her lips had been on his neck, urging him to go faster in his ear. They'd driven out of town, down a deserted stretch of highway before he swung them into Park on the side of the road. 

He had been on her faster than she could think, covering her body with his and moving just enough clothes to do the trick. It hadn't taken either of them long. She had cum screaming and digging her nails into his shoulders. He had roared as he emptied inside her. 

Once they had recovered their senses and clothes had been mostly straightened, they had gone back to his room for several more rounds. 

She never expected to see him again. Never expected that he was a hunter. Now what?


	3. Part 3

"I need another drink."

"Bitch if you have another, youll break your ankle in those stilettos and I'll have to deal with your whiney ass."

"Shut your whore mouth. I walk better in heels than I do in flats and you know it."

Kasey shook her head at Ally as they sat at the local bar. It had been three weeks since they'd last seen the Winchester's. Neither wanted to admit that they'd snuck out of that motel in the middle of the night just to avoid seeing the two men. But that's what they had done. Als had said she'd found a case and that they should head that way immediately. Kasey hadn't argued. The case had been a dud. But that didn't matter. They needed space between them and male Hunters.

That being said, Ally couldn't get her mind off the tall wonder and Kasey couldn't deny that she was picking up guys that were anything but Dean Winchester. So they sat in a bar after a fairly simple salt and burn telling themselves that they didn't wish for those boys to walk through the bar doors.

"I need to get laid." Als said a little louder than she probably wanted, her words a little slurred. A few heads turned at her comment but one glare from Kasey had them changing their minds.

"Right. Usually, I wouldnt argue with ya chica. Not slut shaming from me. But that's probably not a good idea right now." Kasey answered, laying a couple bills on the counter. "Let's get you home before you do something stupid."

Together they stumbled out of the bar and into the chilly night. Mini skirts and tight tops were sexy as hell and great inside the bar but were a bitch once you were outside. Als leaned heavily on Kasey as they stopped so she could slip off her stilettos.

"Fuck. Why are these damn parking lots always gravel? Do Podunk towns with ghosts just not have enough money to pave their parking lots?" Ally complained as the gravel bit into her feet.

"I told ya to wear better shoes."

"Yea yea yea. Kase knows best." Ally responded as her bestie dumped her in the passenger seat of the mustang. "You know, Kase. Maybe we should just call them. They were fun in the sack right? Maybe we should give 'em a chance as people. Their hunters already, so there's no weirdness having to explain why we keep traveling all the time. I mean, we could just set up a kind of friends with benefits thing. A standard 'when we are all in town' kinda thing. Whatcha think, Kase? Kase? What's taking you so long?"

Kasey never made it to the driver's side.

Blinking back th alcoholic haze, Ally sat up from where she had been half laying across the seat and looked around. Kasey was no where to be seen. Carefully, she struggled to her feet and checked around the car and surrounding parking lot. "Kase? You go back to the bar?" She asked the empty night air.

Frowning, she checked the bar. No Kase at the bar, tables, or in the bathroom. No one had seen her come back in either. Panic started to settle in as she began searching for her best friend. "I swear Kasey Jane Harper, if you are fucking with me. I'll kill you. Bring you back. Then do it again!"

Her blood ran cold as she caught sight of Kasey's cell phone and her charm bracelet, with it's mix of silver and iron charms, laying on the gravel near the driver side of the 'stang. No sign of struggle.

Als' hunter instincts kicked in and she dove into the trunk for her EMF reader. It sprang to life with a series of beeps.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She cursed and ran her fingers through her hair. How did this happen?What was she supposed to do? She and Kase were a team. They didn't hunt alone. And Kase was the one who developed the plans. Ally was a good hunter, but she was good because Kasey I was better. Fighting her panic, she dug her own cell phone out of the purse she carried to bars and dialed a number she told herself she wouldn't.

"Hello?" The voice answered. He sounded sleepy and a little confused as to who would be calling him at 1am.

Ally took a deep breath to steady herself. "Sam. I need your help. Kasey is gone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short. But maybe figuring out some plot.


	4. Part Four

Ally wasted little time on further panic. Sam hadn't needed any convincing to come help her. In fact, all he'd asked for was an address then, after what she assumed as a Google search, said they'd be there in four hours. Ally'd hung up the phone and set to investigating.

The bar didn't have outside cameras and there weren't any traffic cameras in this tiny Town either, so that was a dead end. The bar had stood as a solitary building, so no alley ways or nearby buildings to duck into. There were some trees but they weren't too dense. Beyond that, there was no sign of struggle and if Kasey had been attacked, there would have been struggle. She wasn't the type to go quietly.

Ultimately, Ally finally got behind the wheel of The Stang and drove to the motel they'd been staying at.

"Maybe we missed something. Maybe the ghost wasn't the only problem here." She spoke out loud. The quiet of not having Kasey there was enough to drive her crazy already.

She was still researching, putting her panic in a box in her head, that four hours came and went faster than she expected. The knock on the door made her jump as she ran to it. Gun in hand and a water bottle of holy water handy, she cracked the door open, cursing it's lack of peep hole.

The incredibly tall hunter, Sam Winchester, stood on the other side of the door with a worried expression on his face. Dean followed a few places behind.

"Ally." Just hearing him say her name made her want to throw herself into his arms and cry. But she couldn't... Not yet.

Hastily, she shoved the water bottle through the crack of the door. He didn't even question it before tipping his head back to take a swig. He handed the bottle off to Dean who did the same.

"Ok. Tell us what happened." Sam said as he handed the water bottle back to her. She nodded and grabbed his, letting her silver rings touch his flesh in anoyher quick test, before pulling him inside the room.

"We were at the bar.... Down the road. Finished a case. Simple Salt and burn, really... I was drunk off my ass cause... Well.." she looked back at the two men who seemed to make the motel room feel that much smaller. "That doesn't matter... Anyway, she got me to the car and I was stupid and laying there drunkening babbling about shit... Then I realized she never got into the car."

Ally felt like she was gonna cry as she plopped down on the bed and ran a hand over her face. "I found her phone and her charm bracelet by the driver's side. But no sign of her."

She looked up at them then. Sam had taken a seat at the table, his forearms resting on his thighs as he leaned forward to listen to her story. Dean was pacing a little back and forth.

"Sulphur? EMF? Struggle?" Sam asked.

"No. Yes. And No." She answered. "I swear it's like she just disappeared. I don't know what could do that! Not without leaving a trace. Fuck, what if..."

"No. Ally. Don't start that." Dean spoke up finally.

"Dean's right. We'll find her." Sam answered and moved to kneel in front of her, catching her hands in his.

"I'm gonna go check the bar, the police station, and a few other places. I'll let you know what I find." Dean said as he headed for the door.

Ally stared after the man for a few minutes before Sam spoke up. "He's just as worried. I... He likes Kasey more than he wants to admit."

Ally smiled briefly. "I can't do this without her. She's my sister. Maybe not by blood but we've always been in this together."

Sam kissed her softly. "Breathe. You'll do her no good if you're in panic mode."

It took her a few moments, but she got herself under control. "Ok. Let's do this."

"Tell me about the hunt you finished, we'll start there."

\---

Sam and Ally spent the next hour hashing out the case she and Kasey had just finished. That was when Sam's phone rang. "It's Dean." He said as he answered. "Hey, I'm putting you on speaker..."

"What? Nevermind, look." Dean's voice came through a the speaker of Sam's phone. "I've got footage of Kasey walking through downtown around midnight. No shoes and kinda stumbling like she's drunk or..."

"Possessed?" Sam chimed in.

"That's what I'm thinking. She's a crazy chick."

"Hey!" Als interjected but Dean continued.

"... but she's got more spunk than to be walking like that. Even if she is drunk. Anyway, video actually shows her going into an old store just off Main Street but..."

"Seems easy enough." Sam responded looking up at Als as she moved to start pulling her boots on."

"You boys thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

"Trap." They answered in unison despite not being in the same room. It was mildly impressive.

"Alright Pinky. Let's try to take over the world!" Ally hefted her bag fully packed with weapons, and gear onto her shoulder.

"Dude. She just make a Pinky and The Brain reference?" Came Dean's voice.

"Hang up if you don't like it, loser. Where we meeting you?"

Sam chuckle at their interchange but wrote down the address Dean gave. A few minutes later he folded himself into the Stang while Ally threw the car into gear and raced to save her sister.


	5. Part Five

"You sure, you're up for this? You could wait..."

"If you finish that sentence, Winchester, I will geld you and Kase will have no use for you anymore." Ally snapped. She and Sam had met Dean a few blocks from where the video showed Kasey walking into an old abandoned store on Main Street.

Dean raised his hands in defense. "Okay okay, Tigger Happy. I was just making sure."

"Dude, when will you learn not to mess with Hunter girls. Especially, ones with katanas." Sam replied with an amused tone.

Ally rolled her eyes. "Are we going to save Kasey or you two gonna stand around like testosterone poisoned idjits?"

Dean and Sam looked at her sharply. And she huffed before pushing past them down the sidewalk towards where Kasey was last seen. "Yes, we knew Bobby. Questions for later. Focus."

They, wisely, let the banter cease as they neared the building. The plan was simple:

Step one- Get in.  
Step two- Find Kasey.  
Step three- Don't die.

The store used to be a hardware store. Brown paper covered the windows from the inside. The edges of the paper were worn and torn so you could see just small glimpses inside the store. Cobwebs stretched across the awnings and over the door. It was eerie no matter how you sliced it.

A jingle bell chimed, announcing their presence, as Dean pushed open the door. The sound echoed loudly through the darkness. Ally cringed but folowed him inside while Sam pulled up the rear. Carefully, she drew her katana while Dean checked for EMF. The thing started buzzing and making a racket.

"Well we certainly aren't surprising anyone." She muttered.

Movement in the shadows caught Ally's attention and she spun to face whatever was there. The katana nearly fell from her hands as Kasey came slightly into the light. Dean was right, she wore no shoes and her mini skirt and top were dirty, like she'd fallen a few times. Blood oozed from cuts on her feet. A bracelet that Kasey hadn't been wearing the night before, dangled from her wrist.

"See? I told you I'd get them here." The words came from Kasey's mouth but they were not the right cadence, the right tone that Ally was used to hearing from her sister. It felt wrong and made Als want to scrub her skin.

"I never doubted it." Another voice sounded from the darkness of the store. "Hunters call us monsters. But just like us, they will come for their mates." A shapely woman stepped out from between the shelves. Her dark hair was pulled back from her face. She wore a black jacket over a tank top and jeans.

"Right. Whatever, bitch." Ally growled. "Messing with my sister was a stupid move." She moved to go around Dean, raising her katana, ready to fight. She was over this. This bitch was going to die.

Sam's large hand landed on Ally's shoulder. "Wait..."

"Sam. I don't care how good a lay you are I will cut off all your extremities if you try to stop me from doing this." Her eyes never left the woman who still stood in the shadows.

"Oh yes, Winchester. Do not stop her. Let come. But you all will pay for killing my mate." The womans eyes seemed to flash in the dark, what little light there was bounced off her pale skin.

"Mate?" Dean asked, his gun raised at ready. They really didn't know what they were up against here besides the ghost possessing Kasey. It made them all uneasy.

"Yes, you flithly human! My mate. You four destroyed our nest... How quickly you forget. But we had more than one. We had this one." She smirked and Ally's eyes widened. Of course! that Vampire a few weeks ago had said there were other nests, but they hadn't been able to track down any patterns from the few leads they had. Evidently, the nest had found them instead.

It was if the woman had given some sort of cue to her nest. From the shadows, out from between the shelves and behind counters, out from side rooms and through the front and back doors, Vampires filed into the store.

"Hey look! A swarm of mosquitos!" Ally snarked as Dean and Sam moved to create a circle. Their backs to each other the three hunters could see the vampire filled room. Ally's eyes darted back and forth between the Vampire bitch and Kasey.

Kase was swaying on her feet, eyes unfocused and head cocked slightly to the side. The ghost possessing her wasn't used to doing it. Black ectoplasm oozed from her nose. It wouldn't last much longer. The sight just pissed Ally off more.

"Tell ya what! Let Kasey go. Let us go and we don't kill you all tonight. Sound like a plan?" Als returned her gaze to the woman, ignoring Dean's snort of derision. He wasn't about to walk out of here. Knowing all these vamps were here, even if he left he'd be back to take them out.

"That's not my call. Jessie likes having a body to walk around this again." The vamp laughed. "I'm bored with this..."

A wave of her hand and all hope of delaying the battle with more villain exposition ended. The vampires rushed forward. A few at first while the others laughed and jeered. Clearly, they didn't know who they were up against.

Dean shot one of the monsters in the head as it came at him with it's fangs bared. The creature fell, giving him the time to pull a machete from it's sheath. Ally stepped forward and brought her katana down in an arch across another vamp. It sliced down the creature's chest and it pitched to the side. Als spun around it with another swipe of her sword the vamp's head went rolling.

Sam made quick work of another two that came at him while Dean dispatched of the first he'd shot. Four vampires lay dead on the store floor and a silence fell over their best mates. What happened next was chaos. It was a flurry of motion as they rest of the vampires attacked.

"Sure would be nice if we had some grenades right about now." Ally grumbled.

"Did she just quote Firefly?" Dean questioned as he sliced through another vamp with his machete. "In the middle of a fight?"

"Shut up, Dean." Ally and Sam said at the same time. Als cut through the vamps, trying to make her way to where Kasey stood with a weird grin in her face. The wind was knocked out of the blonde as a vampire grabbed her about the middle, knocking her to the ground. The creature snarled in her face. She could smell the stench of blood and death on the woman. Ally kicked and punched the camp across the face, trying to gain the upper hand.

The vamp was torn off her and flung to the side. Sam stood over her, covered in blood and dirt. "Get to Kasey... I think.."

"Bracelet. I know." Ally rolled to her feet and searched the store for Kasey. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean wrestling with the female vampire that had drawn them here. The mate to the one we'd killed. But Als couldn't focus on that. She had to get to Kasey.

The brunette in question was shambling further back into the store. It was odd. The ghost should be able to just abandon the host it had possessed and run away... But maybe the bracelet also bound it to Kasey. Ally didn't care. She was going to end it.

"Hey!" She called out. "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

Kasey laughed. Or the ghost possessing her did. "Ah yes. Poor Kasey. She has to take care of you, right? Cause you're such a mess."

Ally glared. "Whatever, freak. Let her go."

"No."

Ally rushed forward, reaching out to grab the brunette's arm that had the bracelet on it. With force that Kasey never would have been able to possess on her own, the ghost flung Ally into one of the sets of shelves. Ally cried out in pain but scrambled to her feet again and flung herself forward, catching Kasey around the middle together they tumbled to the ground. Black goo dribbled from Kasey's nose and ear as she manuvered herself on top of Ally. The ghost gripped Ally's throat and started to squeeze.

Ally scrambled, trying to kick her off and pry the hands from her throat. Her vision started to blacken around the edges when a blood splattered Sam rounded the corner. Frantically, she tore the bracelet from Kasey's wrist and threw it at Sam. It landed a few feet away from him and he dove to grab it, fishing a lighter from his pocket.

The ghost turned and screamed at Sam as it realized what was happening. It was a horrible sound and made Ally cringe as the sound of Kasey's throat straining against the noise. Humans should never make that sound. 

Kasey fell in a heap as Sam burned the bracelet and the ghost was defeated. Ally struggled to her hands and knees. Her head swam from the lack of oxygen but she hurriedly made he way across the floor to Kasey.

Dean came around the corner, breathing hard and covered in blood to see Kasey's head in Ally's lap. "Is she...?" He said in a quiet voice, almost terrified of the answer. Was he about to loose someone else he had dared to care about.

Kasey coughed a few times, letting all know she was alive. The tension fled from the store as Ally let out a strangled laugh, tears of relief rolling down her cheeks. Bodies of dead vampires littered the floor, they were all covered in blood, but they were alright.


	6. Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath...

Kasey sat on the bed of a motel two towns over, staring at the ugly wallpaper that adorned the far wall above the old TV. She traced the geometric pattern of the wallpaper with her eyes over and over... And over again.

After Sam, Dean and Ally had taken out the vamps with a vendetta and banished the ghost from Kasey, Dean had raced to get the car. Also had held her while Kasey tried to make sense of everything that had happened. When he returned, Dean had carefully stooped and effortlessly lifted her into his arms.

Kasey snuggled into his warmth. While Ally had been comforting, her soul sister was fighting to control a lot of emotions and failing. Dean however was solid and strong. Kasey would never admit it out loud, but she liked having his strength surrounding her. She felt safe and protected.

She whimpered a little at the loss of him while he deposited her into the back seat. He bent and pressed a long kiss to the top of her hair and she relaxed a little. Ally and Sam joined them in the Impala a little while later declaring that they'd cleaned up. They drove a little ways before stopping.

Ally reluctantly handed Sam the keys to the Mustang. "One scratch..." She warned and Sam chuckled softly.

"I know." He smiled at Ally before ducking out of the car. They'd stopped at their motel room and gathered their things before hitting the road to find a new one. When you've slaughtered over a dozen human looking creatures, even if you've cleaned up, you kinda need to leave town. So they did.

Now Kasey sat on the bed of the motel room lost in thoughts. Her hair wet from the shower Ally had pushed her into, she shivered a little against the artic air blasting from the motel AC unit. Sam and Dean had gone to get settled into their own room, though Kasey really wished they'd stayed.

Something about the whole experience put her on edge. How did that vamp get the drop on her? Manage to get an item onto her allowing her to be possessed. She was supposed to be better than this. She was supposed to protect Ally. Sure they were the same age and Ally was deadly in her own right, but Kasey had always been the de facto leader between the two of them. From Cheerleading to science projects in college, to choosing cases and developing plans, Kasey was the one who had direction. And she'd failed. She'd been too... Caught up in her own head to notice the attack before it came. And that recklessness had almost gotten herself and Ally killed... And definitely put Sam and Dean in danger too.

A knock at the door made Kasey jump out of her skin. She glanced at the bathroom door and could heard the water still running. With a sigh, she reluctantly climbed off the bed and padded across the room to the door.

Dean stood on the other side.

"Hey. Mind if I?" He smiled and gestured towards the room when Kasey just stood them silently after opening the door.

With another deep breath, she nodded and moved back a bit, letting Dean walk across the threshold and the throw rug she always had in front of the door. She didn't think a demon would show up wearing Dean as a meatsuit, but after the last two days, nothing would really surprise her.

"So, how're you holding up?" He asked, hands in his pockets.

Kasey had the desire to just walk right up to him and let him surround her in his warmth again. She fought it. She was a strong hunter and didn't need to fall into the trap of letting a man, any man, think she needed him. No matter how true it might be. "Peachy. Nothing better for a girl's figure than ghost possession." She answered.

He snickered. "Well at least the sarcasm is still strong." He walked a little closer to her and she forced herself to stay, neither stepping back, not rushing to him.

"Can I help you, Dean?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He looked taken aback and folded his arms to mimic her pose. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. That was some serious shit that happened and I know it can be tough. And if you, ya know, wanted to talk or needed anything..."

"I don't need anything from you." She answered a little too quickly and little too sharply. The bitter tone of her own voice made her grimace at the sound of it. Dean looked like she had physically slapped him and that made her heart twinge. "I... Mean... Dammit."

"No. I get it. I'm sorry to bother you." He responded and headed around Kasey to the door.

Reaching out a hand, she caught his arm. "I can't..." She whispered. "The things I want... The things I'd need from you. I can't. The minute I start to want them, I'll believe u can have them and you and I know that won't work. It can't work. We're hunters..." She was cut off by his lips finding her's.

He tasted like she remembered and she couldn't stop the moan that came from her throat. Her fingers gripped his shirt while his arms enveloped her. This kiss wasn't the feverpitch of passion like their last encounter. Instead there was a desperation and neediness on both sides that made them cling to each other, neither willing to let the other go for fear it might be the last time.

A light cough broke through the roar of blood in their ears and they pulled apart like they'd touched fire. Maybe they had.

Ally smirked at them. "Sorry to interrupt but you're kinda blocking the door and if you two are gonna get it on, I'm gonna go find my own tree to climb."

Kasey found herself blushing deep red. "I.... Um... Dean was just leaving..."

He looked at her sharply, hurt in his eyes that Ally could see from across the room. "Uh huh... Right. Ummmm dean, don't go to far but I need a word with my sista."

The man frowned as he turned to the door and left without a word. As soon as the door shut, Ally laid into Kassy.

"C'mon! Kase! Don't push him away! You want him and he wants you. You've had a shit couple of days! Let yourself loose... And loose yourself in him!" Ally exclaimed in a whisper, afraid Dean may hear her through the door.

"Ally... I just... I can't. I half in love with him already... And he's gonna leave and ..." She sighed. "I know the reputation of Dean Winchester and I know you do too. He is a love em and leave em type. And I just can't... Can't get wrapped up in him anymore than I already am. He's half the reason I got fucking possessed in the first place. I was thinking about how much I wanted him!" Kasey was bad a whispering and quickly was screaming in frustration at herself. 

Ally grabbed her sisters forearms and forced the other woman to look at her. "Kasey, what is it you told me before... About rather living a life of 'oh wells' than one of 'what ifs'? Don't let Dean Winchester be a 'what if.'" she leaned forward and kissed Kasey on the cheek. "I'm not going to let Sam be one."

Kasey took a deep breath before nodding. "Go get your Sam. Don't worry about me."

Ally smiled at her soul sister before heading out of the room. Kasey took several calming breaths before looking out the doorway to where Dean stood, leaning against the side if the Impala looking up at the night sky. Ally was right. Kasey didn't want to live a while wondering what might have happened, so she gathered her courage and walked out into the night.


	7. Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally and Sam....

Ally felt a little guilty, leaving Kasey alone in the motel room, but she'd known the crazy brunette for years. You couldn't coddle her. You couldn't say "poor Kasey." It didn't work. It didn't make her feel better and didn't pull her out of any funk. No, you had to throw her into life again and make her start living it. So Ally headed towards Sam's room while Kasey debated exactly what she was going to say to Dean.

Sam and Dean had gotten a room two doors down from the girls' according to the text that Sam had sent her. So that's where Ally's feet took her. Looking over her shoulder she watched as Kasey walked across the parking lot to where Dean was leaning against the Impala.

A smile on her face, Ally knocked on 127A and held her breath. Sam answered a minute later, dressed in just his jeans, his hair still damp from his own shower. Ally smirked up at him, "Do you always answer the door like this?"

The tall, badass hunter blushed. The red tinting his cheeks and spreading down his neck as he nervously brushed a hand through his hair. "Well... No... I was just... I mean, I just got out of the shower and then you knocked.."

Ally laughed and ducked under his arm and into the room. "Relax, Tall Wonder. I'm kiddin'." She bounced passed him and flopped down on the bed, her arms splayed and legs hanging off the side if the bed. "So whatcha got planned for the rest of the evening?"

He chuckled as he closed the door. "I hadn't thought about it too much. Probably sleep."

She raised up on her elbows and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sleep? Ugh, how dull!"

He smirked. "That's me, the dull one. If you wanted wild and crazy antics, you chose the wrong brother."

Ally huffed and stood, her boots only adding about two inches of height, which didn't even bring her to shoulder height. "I seem to remember some wild and crazy antics from you too."

Sam laughed lightly and blushed a little. "Yea... Well."

Als smirked as she walked up to him, her nails reaching out to trail over the strip of skin right above the waistband of his jeans. Without a belt, they hung low on his hips, displaying the little divets that disappeared into his pants. Ally licked her lips, stopping herself from bending to lick her way up his toned abs.

His breath hitched. "What exactly did you have planned for the rest of tonight?"

She shrugged in response with a teasing smile. "I'm not too picky. We could go out.... Or maybe just stay in."

"What about Kasey? Shouldn't we be making sure she's okay?" He asked, his voice low and teasing, as his hands found her waist. The heat of his fingers almost scalding through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Als shook her head. "She's a big girl. Besides I'm sure Dean'll be making her more than okay."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Okay then." His lips caught hers and she gave a little jump, wrapping her arms around his neck. He caught her easily and spun, pushing her against the wall. Her clothes quickly fell to the floor, Sam's jeans pushed down his hips just enough. They were both eager... Ally knew she'd been craving him but dammit she didn't really just how much until this moment. She clutched at him, crying out as they moved together. He growled and moaned into her neck and shoulder, teeth and lips peppering bites and kisses. Her hands tangled in his hair and dragged red marks down his shoulders and back. It was fast and intense, his mouth devouring hers as she exploded in his arms. A few minutes thrusts later, he fell over that edge as well.

Sam pressed his forhead against hers as they both tried to catch their breath. Carefully, when he trusted his legs, they moved from the wall and collasped onto the bed in a pile of limbs. It was a good thing that neither Dean or Kasey came looking for them the rest of them night. It seemed that Sam had been craving Ally just as much as she had him.

\-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short but I hope you liked. Comment? Please?! :)


	8. Part Eight

It was a dark night. The phase of the moon wouldn't have mattered because regardless the thunderclouds that were rolling in would have blocked any light it might have give off. Dean stood against the Impala, eyes on those dark rolling clouds. The only light came from the one dull yellow street light that stood by the office of the dingy motel. 

The wind picked up as Kasey stepped out of the motel room. She caught sight of Ally disappearing into a room two doors down, which she assumed was Sam's. Go Als, Kasey thought with a smile before turning back to her own Winchester.

Dammit. Als had been right. She couldn't let Dean just slip through her fingers, but what were the consequences of holding on tight? Lose herself in him, that had been her sister's suggestion but that was part of what Kasey was afraid of. Losing herself. What would she become if she let this man. This hunter into her heart.

Her hair whipped around her as the wind whirled through the parking lot, picking up dust and fallen leaves. She reached where he stood that he looked at her. Half his face was hidden in the darkness of the night but she could see his eyes clearly.

"Kasey..." His voice was whisper that she could barely hear over the wind around them. "I... You're right. I can't promise you anything. I'm a hunter and will always be. I shouldn't want you the way I do..." He raised a hand and slid it around the back Kasey's neck. She shivered at the stark contrast of her cool wet hair and his heated flesh. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you..."

"Shut up, Dean." Kasey reached up and pulled him down and kissed him hard. His one hand tangled in her hair and the other pulled her close by the waist. Kasey's arms slid under his jacket as she pressed herself close to him.

Thunder rumbled, softly at first before growing louder. It clapped and a flash of lightning lit up the parking lot around them. Kasey jumped a little at the suddenness of the lightning and following clash of thunder. Dean chuckled a little and pulled her close again.

The sky opened up and water poured from the sky. Dean cursed and grabbed Kasey's hand, pulling her towards the safety of the motel room.

A smirk on her face, Kasey dug in her heels and pulled him in the opposite direction briefly before letting his hand fall from hers. Rain drenched her clothes as she danced a little away from him, spreading her arms wide.

"Are you crazy, woman?" Dean called after her, his voice barely audible over the storm.

Kasey flashed him a grin, her eyes sparkling. "Yes!" She danced a bit to the sound of the thunder, laughing as she did. Stopping after a moment, she held out a hand to him. An invite to dance. An invite to more.

Dean stared at her like she was crazy for a moment and her stomach started to drop in disappointment, but then he laughed, bypassing her hand as he rushed forward and scooped her into his arms. The rain poured around them. The wind whipped and bombarded them with leaves as the lightning danced across the sky, but neither of them cared.

He spun her around, lifting her from her feet and they twirled, both laughing like they didn't have a care in the world. Finally, he put her back on her feet and she grinned up at him, bouncing a little.

"C'mon." She beckoned, backing up a little.

"Anywhere, sweetheart." Dean answered.

A wicked grin spread across her face, "Catch me if you can."

He quirked an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

She winked at him and blew and kiss before turning on her heels and sprinting off into the night. Sure, she was a hunter, she probably knew better than to run off into the woods in the middle of a thunderstorm. And every horror movie ever told you not to have sex in the woods. But Kasey was a hunter who loved horror movies, she wasn't afraid.

She sprinted down the road a ways before detouring into the tree line. She didn't need to look behind her to know that Dean was following, she could hear him. His footsteps on first the pavement then the grass and leaves. Kasey darted around trees and over roots and falls branches. The canopies of the trees dispersed the rain and far away from the street, her eyes dilated so she could see in the dark. Blood pumping with adrenaline she lost track of how far she went.

Suddenly, she realized she couldn't hear Dean anymore. Glancing behind her, he wasn't there. That brought her up short. What the fuck?

Hunter instincts and paranoia kicked in as she scanned the trees, trying to calm her breath so she could hear. Great, she thought, I drag him out here and now we're gonna die. Ally is gonna be pissed.

Arms grabbed her about the waist and she screamed, spinning with her punch ready. Dean caught her hand easily, like he was expecting it and raised an eyebrow at her. "Caught ya." He said with a crooked grin.

Kasey didn't know whether she should be pissed or impressed. Maybe a little of both. Instead of deciding, she flung her around around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. He responded eagerly, hands roaming all over her drenched body.

With a smirk on her lips, she flung her body to the side, pulling him off balance. She landed on her back and managed to pull him down on top of her. He managed to catch himself, palms and knees digging into the wet grass and dirt. Before he could argue, Kasey caught his mouth again in a kiss as she worked furiously at the zipper of his jeans.

"Really, sweetheart? Here?" He growled against her mouth.

She bit his lip in response as she took him in her hand. He moaned as she stroked him, hips thrusting towards into her touch. With her other hand, she pushed at his jacket. He took the hint, sitting up on his knees briefly to shrug off the garment. She took it and spread it under her ass before stripping off her jeans.

There was something about being in the woods that made them both so very eager. Once he slid into her, he couldn't stop and she would have kicked his ass if he did. Fear of getting caught, knowledge of the dangers that lurked in woods like these, rain and thunder, dirt and wilderness... None of it really mattered.

Dean's normal MO was slower, more sensual, worshipping his partner's body. But Kasey was different. He couldn't control himself with her. Seeing her under him on the ground, her legs hooked up around his hips, hands reaching above her head grasping a root as if she needed to ground herself while pleasure rolled through her, it drove him to thrust harder and faster into her. Rutting like some sort of animal in heat, both of them chasing pleasure together.

She pulled him down for a kiss right before she came, fingers digging into his hair in a desperate attempt to hold on to something as pleasure rolled through her. Thunder clapped overhead drowning out Dean's roar as he too came, spilling himself inside her.

They lay there panting and exhausted while they tried to catch their breath. "You're jacket is gonna need dry cleaning." Kasey said, biting her lip.

He chuckled a little before kissing her gently. "Worth it."


	9. Part Nine

Part Nine 

Ally groaned unhappily as the lights to the motel room flicked on, casting harsh angry light into her eyes waking her from an exhausted sleep. Sam grumbled behind her, tightening an arm around her waist and burying his head into her hair. His hot breath on the back of her neck making her shiver as she remembered the events of the night before.... The many events.

Kasey just rolled her eyes as her sister and threw Ally's duffle onto the bed. "C'mon, Als. Get up, I already packed your shit. You too, Sammy-Boy. Dean says he's got a case."

Sam raised up on his elbows, the blanket falling to his waist. Kasey took a minute to appreciate that both brothers were very well toned before turning back to the door.

"Wait, so you're sticking with us?" Sam asked, eyes looking for his pants. "Where is Dean?"

Kasey smirked. "He'll be here in a minute. I convinced him to let me wake ya, Als. Didn't want you shooting him cause he startled ya awake."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Yea whatever. We going with them?"

Kasey shrugged. "Seemed like a good idea. We work well together. So quit lolly gagging or he's gonna walk in on you changing."

Als snorted and flung the blankets back before standing buck ass naked with a grin on his face. "Worried, Kase?"

Kasey rolled her eyes and headed out the door, smirking as Als stuck her tongue out at her before closing the door. After the door shut, Ally turned back to Sam who was pulling on his jeans. "So you okay being stuck with me for a bit?" She asked, suddenly a little nervous that she'd read more into this than him. That she wanted him more than he did her. That she was just a convient lay. She did seem to throw herself at him every time they saw each other... All he had to do was catch. Did he crave her as much as she did him?

Her worries must have shown on her face because he crossed the room in two long strides and wrapped her in his arms. His forhead pressed against her's he answered, "more than okay. A million times more."

The door opened again right as Sam's lips met her's. The cool morning air across her bare flesh made her shiver.

"Dammit you two! Dressed! Now!" Dean growled before shutting the door again.

Ally blushed and burst out into giggles. "This is going to be interesting."

\----

Kasey sat behind the wheel of the Mustang, the top down, music blaring loud, Ally in the passenger seat singing along with the radio. Sam and Dean Winchester were in the 1967 Chevy Impala driving ahead of them. She didn't know what compelled her to say yes when Dean had invited them along for this hunt. But the thought of being away from him again, it made her sick to the stomach.

She glanced over at Als, a bright grin on her sister's face. The pure joy radiating off of her was infectious.

As they reached a long stretch of road Kasey flashed a grin at her sister. "Up for some fun, Als?"

Ally grinned over at her. "What you thinking?"

Kasey grinned, "Buckle up." She shifted gears and put her foot down, sending the car racing forward. Ally put her hands in the air and let out a whoop and a laugh.

Kasey honked the horn twice as they passed the Impala. Grinning ear to ear she winked at Dean, her grin mirrored on his face. Ally turned and blew a kiss at Sam as they slid back into the correct lane. A truck passed going the opposite direction before Kasey saw the Imapla speed up and change lanes.

This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Keep an eye out for the Sequel. The Winchesters & the Mustang Girls will be back!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!!!!!


End file.
